Lust For Live
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Desde ese día. El mundo que me rodeaba fue alumbrado por una luz. Como si la niebla se hubiese disipado. Y la persona que siempre aparecía en el centro de mi vida era él, mi único vicio. Kingcrabshipping, Yusei x Jack


Epígrafe

_«—La verdadera sabiduría, mi querida Julietta, no consiste en reprimir los vicios, porque siendo los vicios casi la única felicidad de nuestra vida, seria un verdugo de sí mismo el que quisiera reprimirlos. —cerro el libro tras dirigir su mirada hacía mi— No hay tal cosa como el destino. ¿Sabes? Llanto, ira, esperanza, el sobrevalorado sentimiento llamado amor, aquel poder tan grande como el de la irracionalidad que se mueve dentro de nosotros. Lo "nuestro" es un sentimiento más placentero que la pasión desbordándose por sobre la piel. No puedes oponerte a esto ¿Lo entiendes verdad? El vinculo que nos mantiene unidos. Así que esta noche, disculpa mi osadía, pero quiero tenerte en mi cama y oírte gemir mi nombre una vez más Julietta mía, mi querido Yusei._

_Esto solo era el mundano acto de autocontrol para no perdernos a nosotros mismo ¿No?»_

Lust For Live

_"¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?"_ se preguntó Yusei, quien se encontraba frente a la ventana observando el manto nocturno de la noche, como cada viernes ellos acordaban verse desde hace un año.

Pero hasta Fudo comprendía que la palabra estaba mal planteada.

Más bien sería; _"¿Desde hace cuánto habían soportado la ausencia del otro?"_ siendo qué, con esa mascara de _rivalidad_ mantenían lejos las sospechas que cada vez se hacían más grandes.

Ocultándolo de todos como si fuese algo de que avergonzarse, fue en Aki, dónde encontró cierto grado de apoyo, aun recordando el primer y último beso que tuvieron y cómo ambos se reencontraron después de un tiempo en una cafetería.

«—En aquel entonces —dijo tras cerrar el menú— te quedaste pasmado, como si yo hubiese robado algo realmente importante, aun así me sonreíste y nos dijimos adiós— extendió su mano hacia él, aferrándole quiso decirle _"no estás solo"_ y Yusei lo entendió— lo lamento»

Aquella_ "cita" _si es que podía denominarla así no duro demasiado, después de todo Aki tenía una agenda apretada, aun así intercambiaron números y acordaron verse más seguido.

Lo cierto es que Yusei le había extrañado, no solo a ella sino a los demás, sin embargo una parte de él no se sentía del todo seguro de verles otra vez, porque eso significaba verle también a _él._

Y los recuerdos solo se arremolinaban aún más dentro de él apretujando su corazón, el mismo que debió espabilar cuando la casualidad les unió.

_"Blanco"_ fue lo primero que soltó sin pensar dentro de su cabeza al verlo vestido con tal color, siendo una característica de_ él_, como la añoranza que sintió más latente que nunca cuando le saludo de mano.

_"—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Yusei"_

Le sonrió altanero mientras se apoyaba de su "D-wheel", su pie derecho se mantenía por encima del izquierdo, ambos brazos cruzados por sobre su pecho y su cabello rubio brillaba espléndidamente entre los tonos naranjas que se fundían para dar paso al anochecer.

Compartieron un par de anécdotas, y sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado más de 45 minutos sin hacer nada realmente que escuchar la placentera voz del otro, como un recuerdo inmaculado que querían memorizar a la perfección por la ausencia que sería el otro en el instante que alguno se cansara y dijese el típico; _"—lo lamento me tengo que ir"_, pero esta vez Jack, con aquel porte galante y mirada llena de convicción anticipo la patética excusa que Fudo le daría para huir de él.

«—¿Quieres tomar un par de tragos?»

Y no era que Yusei bebiera, ni Jack lo hacía, a lo mucho en las fiestas aceptaba una copa que terminaba tan lentamente para no terminar en mal estado, después de todo el "Rey" debía mantener una imagen.

Yusei pudo declinar, es más, por primera vez sintió la falta de aire y paso su saliva tan rápido que no pudo decir alguna negativa -tampoco es que realmente hubiese deseado negarse, entendiendo el pretexto por primera vez mando al carajo su forma tan recta de ser y partió con él.

Colocando sus manos por sobre el vidrio pudo ver su reflejo junto al de él, como su rostro se había estacionado en la curvatura de su hombro y cuello mientras aferraba su abdomen con sus blancas manos. Sus orbes brillaron a contra luz de la lámpara de la habitación que era su _"cuarto seguro"_ un paraíso para ambos mientras se dejaban diluir entre los brazos del otro conociendo el verdadero placer de la piel ajena, no como otras veces dónde se habían dejado engatusar por los amoríos de una noche que alguna tuvieron.

Obviamente ninguno se reprochó por el simple hecho de querer descubrirse a través de la sexualidad, reinventándose entre el crujir de la cama y del éxtasis que coronaba su nombre al escuchar gemir a su pareja en ese entonces.

Jack acercó sus labios a su oreja, rozando su lóbulo, con voz gruesa envuelta en el deseo estridente de volver a ser uno le llamo por su nombre.

—Yusei... —Tratando de apoyarse del vidrio de la ventana al verse derretir por la entonación de su voz Fudo solo tembló en su lugar, sabiéndose que sí sus piernas le fallaban Jack estaría para él, ahogando un gemido cuando Atlas empezó a besar su cuello cerro los ojos, pronto sintió la mano izquierda del rubio tomando su mandíbula— no desvíes la mirada, mírate, míranos, lo que tanto hemos deseado y ahora lo tenemos al alcance— pronunció al dejar momentáneamente el cuello de Fudo.

Yusei abrió los ojos y nuevamente estaban ellos dos en la antesala tratando de disfrutar la función que apenas estaba por comenzar.

La primera vez de aquel _"espectáculo"_ porque mentiría si dijese que no se maravilló por el bien formado cuerpo de Atlas, sus torneadas piernas, su abdomen firme y sus visibles músculos que tuvo el placer de tocar, lamer y marcar cuando la inhibición se fue de su mente empezando a dejar que el deseo le consumiera.

En aquel entonces ambos habían bebido demasiado y el calor del momento les hizo actuar como un par de niños cuando Yusei derramo su copa en su camisa.

Quitándole la bebida, Jack declaro_; "—Ni otra más"_ para después tratar de desvestirle y limpiar su camisa.

Así fue como el nipón pudo dar fe que sus sospechas eran ciertas, Atlas contaba con diestras manos, puesto que le desvistió tan fácilmente, como si no fuese su primera vez haciéndolo.

Cuando al fin se quedó sin la prenda, le vio depositarla a un lado de la mesa de estar, por unos segundos el rubio dudo.

_"—Te prestare una de mis camisas, espera aquí"_

Dejado atrás, Yusei trato de grabar cada sensación como visión que deslumbraban sus ojos, cerrándolos, repaso mentalmente cada parte que Atlas toco sumergiéndose en el ensueño de _"solo un poco más"._

Fue su voz la que le despertó del estupor, siendo que al parecer su cabeza se encontró más tiempo en las nubes de lo que imagino, siendo qué Atlas ya había vuelto con la camisa que le prestaría; _"—¿Estás bien?"_

Preguntó en ese entonces mientras acortaba la distancia de ambos, asintiendo, bajo la mirada al hallarse avergonzado, en cierto modo se sentía tan pequeño frente a él hasta que la mano de Atlas tomo su mentón.

Sin resistencia se dejó inundar por el placer de sus caricias hasta que Jack noto lo que ambos estaban haciendo.

«—No sé qué demonios me pasa...»

Murmuro Atlas tras reír, su voz sonaba herida y su risa fue metálica, Fudo le miró con pena, y tomando su brazo cuando desvío la mirada y entregó la prenda, para instarle a verle supo que no había punto de retorno al observar en sus iris su propio reflejo, aun menos al buscar sus labios con desesperación.

Ese había sido el reencuentro esperado, el hogar que parecía verse perdido se encontró entre los brazos del otro.

El asombro de Jack no se hizo esperar al ver lo -demasiado- demandante de Yusei cuando el beso profundizo y colocándose de puntillas aferraba su rostro.

Atlas, si bien era un sujeto con un ego y carácter fuerte, esta vez, solo por esta vez no se haría de rogar, siendo que él también lo esperaba.

Que el deseo no fuera unilateral y que él también le hubiese extrañado tanto como lo había hecho.

Tomando su cintura, bajando hasta sus caderas y prontamente a sus glúteos sintió como cada vez más la brecha de los años se acortaba por ese breve instante.

—Yusei...

Escuchó su sublime voz entonado su nombre cual verso entre el jadeo y punzar de su coxis por el miembro duro que se erigía por sobre los pantalones de piel que portaba Jack.

Placer, deseo, añoranza, amor, la ira y al mismo el odio por su propia imagen.

—Jack... —murmuro con voz quebrada.

—Shhhh... —le insto a guardar silencio mientras le llevaba otra vez al cielo.

Aquel Edén solo suyo, la cama que habían compartido todos los viernes por un año.

Entre el lecho blanco Yusei se sintió pisar el paraíso, si Jack era un Dios, seria Apolo, quien le había dado la luz en ese abismo que seguía cual vuelco en su corazón.

—Dame un momento —le pidió con voz seductora, su sonrisa se ancho, y en sus orbes un brillo sin igual se estacionó.

Yendo al cajón de la mesita, Yusei pensó que sacaría los condones, sin embargo pronto escucho el tarareo de Jack cual verso.

_«—Pero recordemos que no es culpa nuestra que la naturaleza nos haya dotado con preferencias diferentes a las ordinarias;_ —le escuchó decir, por inercia cerro los ojos tratando de cubrir el hecho de recordar la verdad, pronto escuchó el cerrar del cajón y sintió el peso extra en la cama, aun sin abrir sus ojos pudo sentir el tacto de su mano levantando la suya, sus dedos grandes y tersos acariciaron el dorso de la suya, fue el frío del metal lo que le insto a abrirlos por el sobresalto, observando así como el pequeño círculo dorado era puesto en su dedo anular, con las mejillas sonrojadas le vio decir con voz dulce— _somos como somos, y no podemos hacer nada para cambiar... Aun así hemos encontrado la felicidad»_

La vorágine de emociones a tronaron en su interior, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la muy atípica propuesta del hombre que tenía al frente, así que al final solo pudo reír.

—Has cambiado el verso —fue lo único que pudo responder tras llevase una mano al frente de sus labios.

—Eso es porque no eres _Julietta, _sino tú, Yusei —le sonrió.

La sonrisa parecía nunca borrarse en los labios de Fudo, como el calor de su rostro que hizo bajar su mirada viendo la otra argolla en la cajita de terciopelo roja.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó con cierto deje de apuro, su mirada seguía en la argolla a juego.

—Por supuesto, no creo que haya otra persona con quien quisiera hacer esto.

Llevando su mano derecha hacia el otro anillo y lo saco de su caja —¿Me harías el honor?— preguntó con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Como respuesta esta vez Jack rio, arqueando las cejas hacia abajo Yusei le miro por unos segundos para al final reír con él.

La noche de los viernes se había acabado, esta noche solo parecía ser el inicio de la eternidad para ambos en aquel, _su Edén._

* * *

**Hello~ **

**Me presentó, soy Little Kuriboh, un placer conocerlos, de ante mano se agradece los votos, comentarios como el hecho de tomarse un tiempo para leerme.**

**De corazón gracias. Espero y le den una oportunidad a mis otras obras si les gusto esta, tengan un agradable día, tarde o madrugada, saludos.**

**Sin más que decir LittleKuriboh fuera.**


End file.
